gamingdatabasefandomcom-20200216-history
Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad
Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad was a member of the Assassin Order during the 11 and 12 hundreds, and the first of the playable protagonists in the Assassin's Creed franchise. Born in 1165, of a Christian mother and a Muslim father, both of whom were members of the Assassins, Altaïr himself was brought into the Order after the death of them both by the time he was 11, where he found himself under the teaching of the then-current grand mentor of the Al Mualim. While he only served as the main character of a single mainline Assassin's Creed game, Altaïr became one of the most prominent characters in the franchise, with his influence affected the events of every game in the series. History Assassin's Creed: Altaïr's Chronicles To be written. Assassin's Creed Altair, in the midst of The Crusades throughout the middle ages in 1191 BC, finds himself on a mission, along with fellow Assassins Malik Al-Sayf and his brother, Kadar Al-Sayf, to track down an unknown treasure and take it from the Templar army in the Temple of Solomon in Jerusalem. Discovering the Templars, Malik and Kadar wished to wait and attack with stealth, but Altair, confident to the point of arrogance in his skills, disregarded their caution- directly confronting the Templar leader Robert de Sable, leading to a fight that loses them the treasure, causes Malik to lose an arm, and kills Kadar. Despite his crippling injuries, Malik pushes on alone to retake the treasure and return it to the Assassins in spite of Altair. Returning to Masyaf, the leader of the Assassins, Al Mualim, striped Altair of his rank and weapons, leaving him the lowest student possible. He then tasks Altair with tracking down a traitor in their midst. The Assassin is quick to locate this traitor, and aids his brothers in the defense of their home from de Sable's counterattack. Al Mualim presents Altair with a simple quest- he must travel across the lands to kill nine men allied with the Templars, with the promise that with each kill, Altair would regain another of his lost ranks and weapons. In the Syrian city of Damascus, Altair sought a proud black market weapons dealer named Tamir. Investigating around the city to form a plan, the Assassin struck when Tamir marched through the city courtyard. In his rage, the black market dealer had executed one of his fellow merchants, disgusted that the man was unable to meet Tamir's supply demands- creating a distraction for the crowds and the guards that Altair used to slip by and eliminate him. Next, Altair arrived in Acre, a city in Jerusalem, where he sought a cruel doctor named Garnier de Naplouse, who saw his patients as experiments in the pursuit of medicinal knowledge. Sneaking into the hospital where de Naplouse worked, Altair executed the twisted doctor, who believed he was helping his captives to his last, dying breath. With two targets down, Altair returned to Jerusalem, where he encountered the now one-armed Malik. While the man held a deep resentment for all that Altair's brashness had cost him, Malik worked with Altair to kill a local slave trader and Templar, Talal. After a brief break in Masyaf to receive more lectures from Al Mualim and restock his supplies, Altiar returned to work to kill his next targets. Abu'l Nuqoud, the supposed "Merchant King" of Damascus found himself next in Altair's crosshairs, and during his investigations, Altair learned that the man was planning a lavish party for the nobility, funded with money stolen from the starving city's own treasury. Sneaking into the festivities, Altair watched as Abu'l delivered a speech, which quickly devolved into a hostile rant to the nobles about their support of Salah Al'Din, before revealing that he had their wine poisoned. As the merchants began to panic, Abu'l ordered the guards to kill anyone trying to escape, creating a chaotic scene that Altiar was able to use to sneak up to his balcony and take his life. Next traveling to Acre, Altair was tasked with assassinating William of Montferrat, a member of King Richard Crusader army. Altiar discovered that William was meeting with King Richard, and planned his attack. Waiting until the King departed, Altair slipped through the defenses into William's fortress where he found his target distracted by paperwork, allowing the assassin to plunge his hidden blade into his target. Returning to Jerusalem, Altair and Malik plan to bring down Majd Addin, the city's illegitimate ruler who enjoyed hurting others and sentencing anyone he could to a public death. Discovering that Addin was planning to hang a captured assassin, Malik and Altair moved their plan into high gear, with Altair striking in the middle of the execution- rescuing the assassin while killing Majd Addin in the chaos. Returning to Masyaf, Altair demanded Al Mualim explain the connection between his targets. Al Mualim revealed that the nine were all member of their ancient enemies, the Templar Order, and they sought the treasure of Solomon's Temple because of its ability to take control of the minds of others. Satisfied by this answer, Altair next traveled to Acre to eliminate Sibrand, the leader of the Knights Teutonic. Sibrand had grown paranoid knowing that six of Templar brothers had been assassinated by a single man, and began killing anyone he suspected could be the assassin, before retiring to his ship in the docks outside the city. Altair navigated across the treacherous waters and fleet of ships to reach Sibrand's ship where he killed the Knight. Next, in Damascus, Altair hunted Jabair al Hakim, the city's chief scholar. Blaming the written texts of the world for the Crusades, Jabair and his "Illuminated" began a mass book burning throughout the city, attempting to purge the evil of books, killing any scholars who disagreed with him. While al Hakim tried to throw off Altair by having many of his Illuminated disciples dress in his robes, Altair was still able to find the true Jabair, killing him from behind with his hidden blade. With eight targets dead at his hands, Altair returned to Masyaf where Al Mualim told him he would be sending him after the Templar's leader, Robert de Sable himself. He explained that de Sable wanted the same thing as the Assassins, peace, but that he wanted to achieve it through total control of mankind- the destruction of freedom, something that Solomon's Treasure, the Apple of Eden, could help him accomplish. Hearing that Robert was headed to Jerusalem, Altair met up with Malik, who unexpectedly forgave Altair, explaining that over the course of his quest, Altair had become a different, better man than the one who entered Solomon's Temple with him. After a brief investigation, Altair blended into a crowd Robert was addressing, but before he could strike, he was revealed and attacked. Despite the abandonment of stealth, Altair overcame the guards and defeated Robert- knocking off his helmet and revealing that it had been a decoy sent in his place- a woman named Maria Thorpe. She revealed that Robert was traveling to Arsuf to convince the Saracens and the Crusaders to stand down in their war and instead unite against the Assassins. Altair chose to spare Maria's life, as she was not his target, and quickly rode to Arsuf, where he fought through Saracens and Christians alike to reach King Richard's campsite. Altair convinced King Richard that Robert was deceitful and treacherous, leaving the King to declare it a matter in the hands of God- through a trial of combat between Altair and Robert. Despite Robert's skill, Altair was able to kill all of his elite guards before finally ending de Sable's life. In his final moments, Robert revealed that it was not nine Templars who had learned of the Apple, but ten- the tenth man being Al Mualim himself. Mualim had sent Altair to kill everyone else who knew about the treasure, and that now that he knew too much, his own master would be planning Altair's death next. Returning to Masyaf to confront his master about this knowledge, he found that the entire city had been taken over by a mysterious trance, caused by Al Mualim's use of the Apple of Eden. Forced to fight his fellow assassins enslaved by his master's new power, Altair was nearly overwhelmed until reinforcements arrived in the form of Malik and numerous assassins from outside of Masyaf. Malik decided to distract the bulk of the assassin forces, allowing Altair to reach Al Mualim himself. Attempting to stop Altair, Al Mualim summoned ghostly apparitions of the nine targets he had killed, but the assassin was able to defeat them each, forcing Al Mualim to confront him directly. After a lengthy duel, Altair overwhelmed and mortally wounded his master- informing Al Mualim in his last moments that he would destroy the Apple of Eden, something his master doubted Altair possessed the strength to do. Taking the Apple, Altair reunited with Malik and the other assassins who discovered the Apple was capable of projecting a map of the world, and the location of all the Pieces of Eden. Assassin's Creed: Bloodlines To be written. Assassin's Creed II To be written. Assassin's Creed: Revelations To be written. Notes To be written. Appearances * Assassin's Creed (2007) * Assassin's Creed Mobile (2007) * Assassin's Creed: Altaïr's Chronicles (2008) * Prince of Persia (2008) * Playstation Home (2008) (DLC) * Metal Gear Solid IV: Guns of the Patriots (2008) * Assassin's Creed: Bloodlines (2009) * Assassin's Creed II (2009) * Academy of Champions: Soccer (2009) * Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood (2010) * Assassin's Creed: Revelations (2011) * Assassin's Creed III (2012) * Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag (2013) Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters